


Forever In The Here

by Sylvia_Fey



Series: Fifty Shades Of Misty [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: Thanks For reading!





	1. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!! XD

If you're here, searching for more of the story you crave, then you're a little S.O.L. This one isn't getting started until AFTER Forever In The Now and since that one isn't finished yet... yeah. Sorry not sorry. I needed a place to put all the ideas I have in my head until they were ready to be revealed to the public. LOL

I Will tell you a little about what's going to be going on in this one, that way you can see if you will even like it or not. 

Misty and her group can now go back and forth between worlds. I know it's a little bit of a spoiler, but I'm sure you figured out that that was what was going to happen. ANYWAY! Her sister gets involved a little bit, because of course she does and the two become closer than they were before. Which is nice. Wish I had that in my life but whatever. Misty is still a BIG part of the Skyrim world and still has a lot of responsibilities that come with those and Courtney helps her out with that. 

HOWEVER!

Courtney has caught the eyes of a very handsome, sexy, tall, redheaded, smooth-talking Nord thief, a very large, well-defined, strong Khajiit warrior, a kind-hearted, gentle argonian, a dorky, nerdy, elven wizard with a curiosity for the dwemer, and a tall, deeply voiced, blue-eyed Paladin. Yeay for that. She's less than thrilled since she's married, but the attention is nice, right? WRONG! They fight...eventually...I think. I haven't decided up to that point yet, but this one's going to be about Courtney as much as Misty. It'll be interesting, to say the least. 

Just wait until they're learning how to drive a car. XD the images in my head are awesome. 

There's not really going to be any particular order to the chapters. Most will go in a linear path, but there will be random chapters here and there. They're like those random episodes in Animes that break up the storyline a little bit. So don't be upset if you can't follow along. I will post chapters that are meant to be together, together, so don't be scared of random chapters of not making senseness. lol

When Forever In The Now is finished, I will start posting on this one and will even remind you at the end of Forever In The Now. Admittedly, I've already got a few chapters ready and waiting for my first story to be finished. So EXCITED XD XD XD!!!

 

Patients, my friend! You know who you are. *cough* dovahkriid *cough cough* 


	2. Taste it!!!

Okay, I see y'all yearning for more. There's over 70 hits on this and it ain't even ready to be posted XD, BUT!! here's a little some-some for ya! 

Here's Courtney!! XD a general idea of what her sister looks like. You want more?

Courtney's business look

Courtney's look in Skyrim. She let a couple of Misty's daughters braid her hair to help keep it clean. 

What you have to look forward to. I couldn't keep my fans hanging. Now you know the face on the other end of the phone. LOL. 

Like I said, this is just a general idea of what Courtney looks like. It's the best I could come up with given Skyrim's graphics and such on my comp. 


End file.
